


Burger Binge

by trashytummiez



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Athletes, Basketball, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, I Ship It, M/M, Sports, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Aomine and Kagami come back home after an extreme burger binge leaves them both nice and bloated.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 37





	Burger Binge

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr for more content and suggestion opportunities!
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

Kagami plopped down atop their couch and groaned exhaustedly. The red headed young basketball player leaned back and rested his hands atop his stomach. Kagami ate so many burgers that the star basketball players’ belly was about as large as a basketball too.

“Ungh, we ate way too much, man…” Kagami groaned, rubbing his belly in an effort to soothe it.

The response he got was a large, lengthy burp from the other side of the couch that extended to a few seconds straight. Aomine lazily flopped onto the other side of the couch and sighed in a satisfied manner. His gut was huge, much larger than Kagami’s and bloated enough that he had to unbutton his pants and lift his shirt up to expose his dark skinned belly as he rubbed it. “Ahh, speak for yourself, dude. I could’a eaten another dozen of those suckers, man. For real those burgers were insane,” Aomine said. He gave his much larger belly a hearty slap and gave another giant burp that Kagami could feel reverberate the couch.

Kagami let out a burp of his own then groaned again. “Urngh, yeah, I guess they were pretty killer. Don’t think that I’ve had burgers that good in ages,” Kagami admitted, unable to hold back another large belch that left him covering his mouth and patting his stomach with his other hand. “S’cuse me.”

Aomine smacked his chest and belched even louder than before and smacked his lips satisfied. “Excuse that,” he taunted. He ran circles all over the middle of his bloated belly. It gurgled loudly from how stuffed it was, but that didn’t seem to bother the dark-skinned giant in the least. “Man, feels so good being off season again. We get to pig out way more now.”

“Dude, we eat like that more often and we’ll be too fat to even play anymore.”

Aomine laughed and said, “Don’t be a wuss. With how much we train, these things won’t even be speed bumps.” He smacked his gut heartily to prove his point. Everything in his gut audibly sloshed while his stomach swayed a little from the heavy pat.

He grinned cheekily and gave Kagami’s belly some teasing pokes.

“Besides, you got way more room in there than that…”

Kagami swiped his friends hand away and muffled another burp. “If I eat anymore or if some dumbass keeps prodding my gut like that, I’m gonna puke…”

Aomine just laughed some more and took to stroking Kagami’s belly instead. “How’s that then, you baby? Better?”

Kagami’s eyelids drooped and hie nodded with satisfaction, even if he flashed his middle finger up at an increasingly amused Aomine. He sighed and lazed against the couch some more while Aomine pulled Kagami’s shirt up and ran his hands over Kagami’s exposed stomach. They slowly ran up and down that tight burgeoning stomach, caressing it and feeling over its rounded shape. His fingers kneaded over the sides of Kagami’s stomach to decompress the cramps in his gut.

He undid Kagami’s pants to give his burgeoning gut some room to expand, which it did. It was impressively bloated, though not nearly as much as Aomine’s own stomach.

Aomine noted while rubbing that Kagami’s stomach felt a lot tighter than his own even more bloated gut. There was no give to Kagami’s belly, it felt fleshy but hard. And the way it churned sounded unpleasant, especially the way Kagami’s face usually soured when it got especially noisy.

“Man, I didn’t realize you were so packed.”

“My constantly complaining about how full I was getting didn’t tip you off?” Kagami asked.

“Figured you were just bitching. But damn, feels like you really gotta work on your stomach capacity.”

“I’m not exactly Nebuya,” Kagami said. “Besides, why’s it matter? I can still eat more than most people.”

“Not more than me,” Aomine said cheekily, giving his own belly a hearty and proud slap that made it jiggle and slosh loudly. “Real talk though, you could’ve probably eaten more if you paced yourself better.” Aomine placed his hand around the side of Kagami’s belly and left it there while Kagami’s gut gurgled beneath it. “You got a lotta pressure in there that you didn’t get out. Longer it lingers in your stomach, the worse it ends up feeling since it makes your stomach feel all sour and grumbly. Plus, it takes up prime real estate you could be occupying with burgers instead.”

“We were also in the middle of a restaurant,” Kagami insisted.

Aomine grinned. “Didn’t stop me from letting loose when I needed.”

“So it’s my fault that unlike you, I actually have a thing called shame?”

“Yep!” Aomine responded immediately and sincerely. “But since we’re alone now, no need to be so modest, right?”

Aomine pushed down on Kagami’s belly. It groaned deeply until an impressively loud burp roared from Kagami’s mouth. He panted and placed a hand on his chest. “Ugh, shit…”

“Felt good, right?” Aomine teased and pushed Kagami’s belly again.

The resulting burp echoed through the whole place. That one almost left Kagami out of breath. He slumped back and panted heavily. “Haaah, oh holy shit…”

Aomine grinned and gave Kagami’s belly a few pats. “Told ya that’d feel better.” 

The patting dislodged one more burp out of Kagami and left him sighing contently. While he caught his breath, Aomine continued to stroke his belly up and down. Kagami eventually caught his breath and looked back at Aomine. “Whadduya say we get some more burgers to go?”

Aomine’s grin dipped. “Say wha…?”

“You were right, dude. That just made a ton of extra room. Let’s get more!”

The bigger, more bloated player took his hands off of Kagami’s belly and placed them against his own. “I mean, I actually paced myself, I’m good, man.”

Kagami’s grin turned cheeky. “In other words, you’re too full to eat another bite and don’t wanna admit it?”

Aomine glared at Kagami but that sly grin of his returned shortly before he clutched his belly and pressed into it. The resulting belch not only put all of Kagami’s to shame but Aomine let it loose right in Kagami’s face, blowing his hair back. Kagami coughed and fanned the air around his nose while Aomine smacked his lips and grinned cockily.

“Well, how about that? Guess I got some room to school your punkass after all.”


End file.
